


Harry Potter Au

by DrableQueen19



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Harry Potter Trimberly AuThe Triwizard tournament will be played at Hogwarts this year.





	1. Chapter 1

Set during Goblet of Fire

‘The Triwizard tournament will be played at Hogwarts this year’

Chapter 1

Kimberly Hart rolled her eyes, as her father shouted at her to get a move on. She threw the last of her books in her trunk. Before casting one last look around her room. “KIMBERLY ANN HART!” her father bellowed. Kim grabbed one of the handles on her trunk. Opening her bedroom door, and pulling the trunk towards the stairs. Where her father was waiting, wand in one hand. Scowl firmly in place. “I thought you packed last night?” her mother asked. Closing her handbag, joining them at the foot of the stairs. “I did, I was just double checking”

 

Her father tutted again. He wasn’t known for his patience, holding such a high position at the ministry. Head of the department for Magical Sports, he was a big deal. Or at least he thought he was. Kim thought his job was rather dull. But it did have its uses like their trip to the Quidditch world cup. But now it was back to normal. Her dad being in a mood, while her mother fretted. She would be glad to get to King’s Cross.

 

Her mother and father waved her off. She waved back, before heading to find a seat. She found an empty compartment, halfway down the train. Resting her head against the cool window. “Kim!” Jason her fellow 7th year, and best friend. “Hey Jase” she greeted. “I found her Billy!” Jason called over his shoulder. Billy appeared smiling as always, already changed in his Ravenclaw robes. “Blue always looks good on you BIlly” this made Billy smile wider (If that was possible)

 

“Why aren’t you changed yet?” he asked sitting across from her. Jason had already changed into his Slytherin robes. Kim saw Jason nod his head. “Yeah Kim, are you not excited to be going back to school?” Kim rolled her eyes. Before standing, and opening her trunk. Retrieving her own Slytherin robes. She pulled them on, “Happy?” she asked the boys. They both nodded. It was around lunch time. When the person Kim was hoping to avoid arrived. “Look the three losers” Amanda taunted. Followed closely by her usual cronies. “Keep walking Amanda” Jason said firmly.

 

She shook her head. “No witty retorts from you Kimmy?” Amanda sneered “Hiding behind your boyfriend?” Kim didn’t look round. She glanced at Billy, who smiled. Kim felt herself relax slightly. “Maybe you’re thinking of entering?” KIm turned her head. Trying to hide her confusion. “Entering what?” Billy asked. “What you all don’t know?” Amanda could barely contain herself. “Daddy told me straight away. But maybe your dad didn’t think you deserved to know” Kim didn’t remember getting up. But before she knew it Amanda was stalking away down the corridor. Jason was pulling her back to her seat.

 

“I wonder what she was talking about?” Billy pondered Kim wished she knew. She hated Amanda knowing something she didn’t. Jason put his hand on her arm. “Don’t let her get to you” Kim snorted “Easy for you to say” The train came to a stop outside Hogsmeade station. They soon joined the other students, heading for the carriages  
Kim felt a little more at ease, as they entered the great hall. It was a lot more welcoming, than the storm outside. They waved goodbye to Billy at the Ravenclaw table. Before joining the Slytherin table. Professor Ford got to her feet, holding her hand up for silence. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I trust you have emptied out your heads, ready for all the new magic. You will be learning this year.” She paused to smile at each table,before she continued.

 

“I have one important announcement to make however. The Quidditch cup will not be held this year. Grumbles erupted from everyone, without Quidditch what would they have to look forward to?. Professor Ford held her hand up. “After extensive meetings, negotiations. I am proud to announce that Hogwarts will be playing host. To a legendary event, The Triwizard Cup!” Silence fell over the hall.

 

“I trust I have your attention now” she was smiling. “Now Mr Hart of the Department of Magical Sports, will be able to tell you more” Kim’s head snapped to the top table. Sure enough her father strode towards Professor Ford. Wearing robes of deep blue, she was surprised he wasn’t wearing his Oxford Owls team robes.  
He shook Professor Ford’s hand. “Due to the tasks that will face each participant. We at the ministry have decided that, no student under the age of 17. Will be allowed to submit themselves to compete.” Groans filled the hall, Kim shook her head. Jason turned to her. “Did he really not tell you?” Kim shook her head.

 

Professor Ford cleared her throat. “Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive on Friday. I trust you will make them feel welcome. Now off to bed” Kim followed Jason along the table and out the hall. “Are you going to enter?” Billy had found them. Jason nodded. “What about you Kim?”  
“No without Quidditch, I’ll actually be studying this year” Jason groaned. “I’d rather compete than study.” Kim didn’t reply just headed straight for their common room.  
“If you ask me one more time.I will hurt you” Kim snapped. As they headed to breakfast the next day. Jason held his hands up. He’d been on the receiving end, of Kim’s bad moods before. “Aren’t you excited about meeting people from different schools?” Kim scowled “I didn’t ask about the tournament”

 

“Technically you did” Jason smiled. “You didn’t hurt me though” Kim smiled “Not yet” Jason nodded “So breakfast?” Kim nodded. Following him up the staircase. The great hall had never looked so immaculate. Not that it didn’t always look amazing. But it seemed the teachers, had gone the extra mile. As they sat down at the Slytherin table.  
Professor Mitchell made his way down the table, handing out timetables. “Great double transfiguration with the Gryffindor’s” Jason paused between mouthfuls of toast. “I thought you liked transfiguration?” Kim shrugged. “I do, just not with the Gryffindor's” Jason nodded. “There not all that bad” Kim glanced over at the Gryffindor table.

A guy was telling a story loudly. Complete with demonstrations, with loud laughter following every word. Zack his name was, keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team. She’d played against him before. He’d blocked three of her shots. Before Jason had sent a bludger his way. She still remembered how he wasn’t so cocky after that.  
The Slytherins sat together on one side of the room. While the Gryffindor’s sat on the other. Kim sat next to Adam a fellow Slytherin. While Jason sat just in front of her. Zack walked in about two minutes before class started. Closely followed by a girl, Kim had only seen in passing. They sat at the desk next to Kim’s. Great she’d have to put up with Zack, making stupid comments all lesson. She rested her head on her arms.

 

It turns out she was right. Zack got bored about five minutes into the lesson. He was levitating balls of parchment, into the hood of Jason’s robes. She was about to tell Jason. When the girl spoke. “Real mature Zack” Zack turned his head. “He deserves it Trini, it’s only a bit of fun” Trini rolled her eyes. “Fine when you get detention, don’t blame me” She turned back to her book.

 

Professor Chen stood at the front of the class. “Since our guests will be arriving soon . You will deposit your bags in your dormitory’s, before making your way to the entrance hall” With that the classroom door opened. They all filed out. As they got into the corridor. Everyone started talking about the students, arriving from the other schools. Apparently according to Billy, Durmstrang was located in the north. As they had heavy furs as part of their uniforms. Not wanting to hear about the differences between their uniforms. She headed down the stairs, for their common room. She had just got the the bare stretch of wall. That hides the Slytherin common room, when Jason caught up to her.

 

“Why’d you rush off?” he asked as they entered the common room. Several Slytherins were lounging around the room. Clearly in no hurry to greet their guests. “I just didn’t want to hear, all the differences between our school and Durmstrang that’s all” Jason didn’t look convinced. “Are you still annoyed with your dad?” Kim sighed. “It’s not the first time, he’s kept something from me. It won’t be the last. Besides it’s not like I tell him everything” Jason laughed. “Good point”

 

The great hall was alive with chatter. As they waited for their guests to arrive. Professor Mitchell was walking up and down their table. Snapping at people, whose shirt’s weren’t tucked in. Or ties weren’t done up tight enough. Professor Ford, cleared her throat. “Please give a loud Hogwarts welcome, to the proud students of Durmstrang. With their highmaster Ivan Karovski” The great hall doors burst open. Several students marched in, holding heavy wooden staffs. Stern looks on their faces. Clearly intent on showing off their magic, they filled the hall with large dragon. Which roared filling the hall with a cloud of sparkles. “Show offs” Jason muttered in her ear. Kim grinned “I don’t know they’re kind of hot” Jason snorted. “You’re easily impressed” Kim rounded on him. “Just saying” he said holding his hands up. As Professor Ford, cleared her throat to speak again. “Please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons, and their headmistress Madame Julienne”

 

Beauxbatons student didn’t carry staffs. They sauntered in, like they walked on air. Their uniforms looked like they were made of silk. She turned to say this to Jason, but it seemed he had zoned out. “You’re drooling” she snapped. Pushing his shoulder, Jason snorted quickly wiping his mouth. “I was not” he scoffed. Kim patted his shoulder. “The drool on your shirt, says otherwise” Jason shrugged her off.

 

After they’d all finished eating. Professor Ford, got to her feet. “Now that we are all fed. I would like you all to meet the impartial judge.” She flicked her wand, a stone cup embedded with jewels appeared on a pedestal. “The Goblet Of Fire, any students over the age of 17. Who wish to compete, simply need to write their name and school on a slip of parchment. Then place it into the Goblet of Fire. On Halloween night, we will discover who will represent each school for the tournament” She clapped her hands together “Now off to bed”

 

Rumors were rife around the school, during the next week. About who would be competing in the tournament. Kim was up early for a Saturday, so the Slytherin table was mostly empty. She buttered another piece of toast. Glancing around the great hall. Her eyes falling on the Gryffindor table. The girl from Transfiguration was sat reading the paper. Trini that was her name. She was up early to, but she doubted it was for the same reasons as Kim. Sensing her staring Trini looked up. Kim waved awkwardly. Trini merely smiled and nodded. Before turning back to her paper. Kim nodded. Not her finest moment.

 

The Halloween feast was always excellent, a highlight on the school calendar. So when Kim followed Jason to the Slytherin table. She couldn’t help but marvel, at the pumpkins that floated around them. Casting a somewhat spooky glow, over the hall. Billy waved them over. “Don’t the decorations look amazing?” he asked as they sat down opposite him. They both nodded, “The teachers really outdid themselves” Billy said looking round the room again. Professor Ford stood up. “The Goblet Of Fire, is nearly ready to make its decision. Until then let’s eat” At her words food appeared on the house tables.

 

Kim suddenly felt incredibly hungry, as she pulled the nearest plate to her and started eating. “I swear the pumpkin pie gets better every year” Jason said around a mouthful of pie. Kim rolled her eyes. “You say the same thing, every time” she replied. Even Billy laughed from behind them. “See even Billy knows” Jason ignored her and ate another forkful of pie. After they had finished eating. Professor Mitchell and Professor Chen, carried the Goblet of Fire up to the top table.

 

A hush fell over the hall. As they craned their necks to see the goblet of fire. Professor Ford raised her wand. The lights around the hall went out. Leaving only the Goblet of Fire, as the only source of light in the hall. No one spoke as the goblet, suddenly sent out a long flame. Professor Ford reached out and grabbed the parchment. She cleared her throat. “The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Ivanovski!” A thunderous applause erupted in the hall. As Viktor made his way up the Slytherin table. Being clapped on the back as he did.

He shook hands with Professor Ford, before heading along the staff table. Then into the chamber off the hall. Professor Ford held her hand up. Silence fell over the hall again.  
The Goblet sent out another flame. She reached for the parchment and opened it. “The champion for Beauxbatons is, Amelia Blanc!” Again applause rang out through the hall. As Amelia made her way to the chamber off the hall. At last the champion they had all been waiting for, as the goblet sent out another flame. Professor Ford caught the last piece of parchment. It was slightly singed, as she unfolded it to read.

 

“The Hogwarts champion is Kimberly Hart!”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim sunk back down in her seat. She felt every eye in the hall on her. She hadn’t entered, she hadn’t even given the goblet a second look. Avoiding it completely, so how had her name got into it!. “Kimberly Hart if you please!” Professor Ford repeated. Jason gave her a little push. “Kim go on!” he looked incredibly excited. Kim felt incredibly sick. As she tried to remember how to walk. Her legs felt numb, as she walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. After what felt like and age. She finally made it to Professor Ford, who shook her hand. “Congratulations” she said smiling at Kim. Giving her an encouraging nod towards the chamber door. Kim nodded, willing her feet to keep moving. 

She had never been in this room before. She walked down the stairs, until she reached Amelia and Viktor. Amelia gave her a small smile. While Viktor simply nodded his head in her direction. She didn’t open her mouth, afraid of what might come out. Professor Ford closely followed By Ivanoski and Madame Julienne. Followed by Mr Hart and a man Kim had only seen when she visited her father’s office. Mr Delgado was the head of International magical co operations. He smiled at each of them. Winking at Kim, who suddenly found herself fighting the urge to vomit. 

“Well done for being selected by the goblet of fire. Now your instructions for the first task. It will take place on November 25th at 10am. You will only be allowed your wands, you will need to complete this task. Failing to do so, will mean you can not proceed to the 2nd. Good luck” Kim wasn’t sure if she could feel any worse. “To bed” Professor Ford said with a smile. Viktor and Amelia left without glancing back. She felt her father slip and arm round her shoulders. “Well done Kim!” he said a bit to loudly in her ear. 

“Thanks” He smiled, “Your mother will be so proud” Kim resisted the urge to laugh. Her mother would probably send her a howler. “You better get to bed” he said as they left the chamber. Walking through the now empty great hall. It seemed he wanted to escort her to her dorm. But she needed time to process. “I’ll be ok on my own” she said with a shrug. Mr Hart looked like he was about to argue. But thought better of it. “Goodnight Kim” he kissed her cheek. “Goodnight dad” 

Kim didn’t sleep at all. Grateful that it was Saturday, and she didn’t have to deal with people staring at her all day. She gave up on sleep, throwing her duvet back. She got dressed silently, and left the dorm. She made her way through the castle quietly. Slipping out the front doors, and into the fresh air. She stretched, before taking off at a sprint. One of her favorite things about Hogwarts was the grounds. She had lost count of how many laps she had done. But the sun had fully risen now. As she made her way up to the courtyard. 

“You shouldn’t run away from your problems” a voice said from behind her. Kim turned and frowned it was Trini. Sat reading a book, not even looking at her. “Who said I was?” Kim asked. Trini smiled. “I saw you doing laps of the lake” Kim smiled “Spying on me?” Trini snorted “You wish” Kim laughed. “You not going to congratulate me?” she teased. Trini shook her head. “You already seem to have a big enough head”

KIm looked affronted. Trini smiled and went back to her book. Kim moved to sit next to her. “I haven’t spoken to anyone about it” she said softly. Trini didn’t look up, Kim took a deep breath. “I don’t think I can be, who they want me to be” Trini closed her book. “They don’t want you to be anything. The goblet chose you, it must have had a good reason” Kim shook her head. “I doubt that” 

Trini bit her lip. “Why did you put your name in?” Kim didn’t answer straight away. “You don’t have to say.” Kim scratched the back of her neck. “Sometimes it’s easier to talk to a stranger” Trini said off handedly. Kim snapped her head to look at Trini. “You're not a stranger” Trini laughed “This is the most we’ve spoken in six years” Kim opened her mouth to argue, but she had a point. “Kim! There you are!” Jason shouted, coming out of the entrance hall. “Here I am” she said trying to sound cheerful. “I didn’t hear you come in last night.” he said as he joined them in the courtyard.

Kim shrugged, “You were probably snoring too loudly to hear me” Trini snorted from beside her. “I don’t snore” he said crossing his arms. “Whatever you say Jase” “Maybe I’ll leave you to it” Trini said standing up. “You don’t have to go” Kim said turning to look at Trini. Trini smiled “I’d hate to get in the way of your lovers tiff” Kim’s eyes went wide. “We’re not!” she snapped getting to her feet. Trini just nodded, before slipping back into the entrance hall. Kim scowled at Jason. “What?” Kim just scowled at him. “You never did have good timing Jase” she replied punching him on the arm. 

Kim didn’t mean to be mad at him. Maybe she was just looking for someone, to take her anger out on. It took her a few weeks to calm down, which was fine until she realised the first task was coming up. She was not ready. Sat in potions, listening to Professor Mitchell list of antidotes wasn’t the best way to prepare. She was glad when the bell rang. As she gathered her books, she was surprised to see someone other than Jason waiting outside for her. “Are you waiting for me?” she asked hesitantly. Trini shrugged “Maybe” Kim smiled. “Oh so I’ll just” she made to leave. But Trini put her arm out to stop her. “So you are waiting for me?” 

“I heard something you might want to know” Kim smiled. “Oh like what?” Trini glanced around the still crowded corridor. “Maybe in private?” she asked. Kim nodded, as she followed Trini out of the corridor. She didn’t speak, as they walked. Not until they were a few floors up from the dungeons, in one of the empty classrooms. “So what’s so important?” Kim asked “Dragons” Kim let out a shaky laugh “I’m sorry?” she replied. “Dragons that’s the first task” 

Kim frowned “How do you know?” “I’ve seen them, there’s one for each of you” Kim shook her head. “Trini if you're trying to freak me out” Trini shook her head. “I thought you should know” she left slamming the door behind her. “Great” Kim muttered. Head in her hands, on top of everything else. She now had dragons to deal with. 

“You know this is a great place to hide” Jason said as he sat down opposite her. Kim didn’t reply, just continued to flick through the library book. “So who are you hiding from today?” he asked. Kim didn’t reply. Just continued to flick through the book. “Right well I’m just going to keep talking” Jason mused. “I haven’t seen you, since I found you outside with Trini” Kim glanced up at Trini’s name. “Are you hiding from her?” he asked. Kim glared at him. But that still didn’t silence his musings. 

“Kim seriously I can do this all day. Or I can go find Billy” Kim frowned “That’s cheating” she snapped. No one could keep anything from Billy. Jason smiled “You leave me no choice” he made to stand up. “Dragons” Kim muttered. Jason looked confused. “You know for a second there, I thought you said dragons” Kim raised her eyebrows. “How do you know?” 

She didn't want to get Trini in trouble. But she knew Jason wouldn't let it go. “Why don't you help me?” She replied pushing a stack of books towards him. Jason flipped open the first one. Without saying a word. She lost track of how long she stayed in the library. It wasn't until madam Fairweather, hurried her out that she realised how late it was. She adjusted her books, before heading to the Slytherin common room. 

 

The corridors were mostly empty, as everyone was still at dinner. Something she had forgotten about. As she reached the entrance hall, turning to head to the dungeons. When she felt the rug, be pulled out from under her. Her books went flying, as well as her bag. She cursed as she hit the floor. A high pitched cackle reaching her ears. “Watch your step snake” Peeves shouted. Kim ignored him, but set about picking up her books.

Before she got to the last book. It was picked up expecting Peeves. She turned to leave. “Here” she turned it was Trini. Kim glanced up to see if Peeves was still there. He was floating near the ceiling. “Thanks” Kim said taking the book. Trini smiled. “How's it going with the tournament?” Kim shrugged “Ask me tomorrow night” 

“So you know what you're going to do?” Kim nodded, “thanks for your advice” Trini shrugged. “I thought you should know. I mean I'd hate for Hogwarts to be at a disadvantage” there it was. The shields going back up. Kim nodded, “Maybe Amelia and Viktor don't know” she replied hopefully. Trini shook her head. “I'm pretty sure they know” Kim looked confused. “How do you know?” Trini smiled. “How do you think I found out” 

With that she left, before Kim could question her further. Leaving Kim with yet more things to worry about. 

She woke up with paper stuck to her face. She glanced around her dorm was deserted. She glanced at her watch, her eyes going wide. She tore out of the dorm. Heading for the grounds, pushing past the crowds heading to the newly constructed stadium. 

She spotted Professor Ford, standing outside a small tent. She waved her over, “I was getting worried” she said steering Kim inside. “Sorry” was all Kim managed. Professor Ford shook her head. She handed Kim a new set or robes. Green and Silver, Slytherin's house colours. Kim pulled them on, tucking her wand into the pocket. 

She could see Amelia sat in the corner, not speaking to anyone. Victor was in deep conversation with his headmaster. Professor Ford, wasn't saying anything. Not until the tent flap opened. Mr Delgado waltzed in, all charm and smiles. Smiling warmly at each of the champions. “Welcome to the first task, which will be testing your nerve and courage. Your task is simple, collect the golden egg. Failing to do this, will leave you unable to continue. Now” he pulled a leather pouch from inside his robes.

He offered the bag to Victor, who put his hand inside. He pulled out a small dragon, with a one tied round its neck. Amelia was next, after sharing a look with her headmistress. She pulled out her dragon, with a two round its neck. Kim pulled out the last dragon. With a three, round it's neck. Maybe it was her, but no one looked surprised.

“Each dragon, has been given an egg to protect. Collect the egg, to proceed.” He smiled at them again before leaving the tent, closely followed by the teachers. The minutes seemed like hours, she tried to block out the crowd's shouts. “Now our final champion, will face the 1st task” Kim stood on shaky legs. She was sure her wand, would snap under her grip. As she left the tent, the crowd cheered as she entered the stadium. 

She looked round, the golden egg was perched on top of a rock face. Unguarded, it couldn't be that easy surely. She moved towards it quickly. Turns out she was right. A large tail, slashed at her. Narrowly missing her by inches. She stumbled sideways, taking cover behind a rock. She peered over the top, the dragon a Hungarian Horntail by the look of it. Seemed to be angry, searching for her with its red eyes.

She took a deep breath, before springing up. “Confringo!” Her spell hit the horntail’s chest. As a burst of fire left its mouth, Kim wasn't quick enough. It caught her on the shoulder, as she dived out of sight. She was breathing heavily, trying not to glance at her shoulder. The crowd were silent, clearly not sure if she was ok. “You can do it Kim!” She looked up to see Jason, shouting like a maniac. Billy right beside him, Kim nodded. She peered around the rock. She took a second, to line up her shot. “CONFRINGO!” She roared, this time the spell hit the horntail square in the eye.

It stumbled blindly, Kim seized her chance. Sprinting for the egg, scooping it up. The bell chimed, as dragon handlers entered the enclosure. She didn't hang around, as she left for the tent. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for her. Tutting all the while. “Dragons” she muttered shaking her head. Kim sat on the bed. As Madam Pomfrey looked at her shoulder. 

She tried not to wince, as the fabric of her robe was pulled away. Madam Pomfrey dropped a few drops of potion, on her arm. It made the skin hiss, and burn even more. She gripped the egg tighter. “There's the champ!” It was Jason closely followed by Billy. Madam Pomfrey tutted again, as she pressed a bandage onto the burn. 

“They just announced the scores! You're 2nd behind Victor” Billy said happily. Kim smiled “They took points for your shoulder” Jason explained. Kim nodded, she had done it. She looked at the egg, still tucked under her arm. She ran her hand over it. Why did she need it. She felt a ridge, on closer inspection, it looked like a hinge. She placed her mail, in the crack. Prying it open, a high pitched shriek filled the tent. Kim snapped it shut. Looking at Jason and Billy, “You thought dragons were tough” 

Kim had stuffed the egg into her trunk, intent on enjoying her break before the next task. After Christmas, which was ages away. Her arm was slowly healing, the skin still a little tender. Things were looking up, she still enjoyed her morning runs. Especially that Trini would be waiting for her, sometimes with coffee. After their first meeting, it had become a regular thing. 

So when Professor Mitchell made his announcement, her good mood sank. “The Yule Ball, is a traditional part of the tournament. A chance to get to know our guests” Kim groaned, she hated dances. Especially formal ones, where all eyes would be on her. She did what she does best, she ran away from the problem. After what felt like hours.

So when she came to a stop at the courtyard. She smiled at Trini, who as always was reading yet another book. “Hey” she greeted without looking up. “Did you bring coffee?” Kim asked hopefully. Trini rolled her eyes, “Of course” she handed Kim a cup. “How's your shoulder?” 

“I never thanked you for the tip” Kim said quickly. Trini shook her head. “I'm glad your ok” Kim was about to argue. “Well mostly” she said with a grin. “So what are you running from today?” Trini asked. Kim bit her lip, “Everyone, I guess” Trini looked confused. “I keep getting asked to the ball, and I'm running out of ways to say no” 

Trini was still confused, “Why are you saying no?” Kim shook her head. “Because they just want to have a champion on their arm” Trini nodded. “What about Jason?” Kim, laughed. “He got swept off his feet, by one of the Beauxbatons girls Angelique” Trini laughed as well. “What about Zack?” Trini stopped laughing, “he's going solo, but said something about dancing with every girl there” they both laughed. 

“Did you want to go to the ball with me?” Kim found herself asking. Trini closed her book. She didn't reply, just studied Kim. Who suddenly felt nervous, “Just as friends right?” Trini asked Kim nodded quickly. “I wouldn't want to go with anyone else”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim hadn’t given the egg much thought, since she had placed it into her trunk. She could still hear the wailing, ringing in her ear. So she was reluctant, to open it again. Thankfully she had other things to distract herself with. Like the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. She was having breakfast, listening to Billy and Jason going over a list. For what they were going to buy in Zonko’s. Billy loved Zonko’s, he loved to take the tricks apart and make them better. Or explode whichever outcome, he got to first. Jason was looking forward to Honeydukes. As always, he would come back with pocketfuls of sweets. Eat them all in one go. Before nursing a stomach ache for the rest of the day.

“Kim are you going to come to Hogsmeade?” Billy asked. Jason answered for her “Of course she is” Kim didn’t reply, just kept eating her toast. She had told Jason, she had intended on spending the day in the library. Researching for the second task. But he seemed to have chosen to ignore her. So she listened to them, before she finished her breakfast. 

She intended on slipping up the staircase, without them noticing. She nearly made it, before Jason put an arm round her shoulders. “You need to take a break” he said steering her out the front doors. Billy following close behind, as they walked through the courtyard. Hogsmeade was busy, filled with a lot of Hogwarts students. They stopped by Honeydukes first, Jason was in his element. Moving round the store, with practiced ease. Billy close behind, reeling about all the different sweets Jason was picking. 

Kim rolled her eyes. As she moved round the store, not really taking much interest. As she rounded the corner, she heard a voice she knew. “There called fire imps for a reason Zack!” She could see Trini, laughing at the smoke coming from Zack’s ears. Kim smiled, she made to rejoin Jason and Billy when Trini spotted her. She smiled and waved, Kim waved. As Trini made her way over to join her. “Looks like he’s having fun” Kim said with a grin. Trini shook her head, “I don’t know about him. But I am” Kim laughed. “Did you want to grab a Butterbeer?” Trini glanced at Zack, who seemed to have drawn quite a crowd. “If you can leave him on his own” Kim added. Trini nodded. “Butterbeer sounds good” with one last look at Zack. They headed back to the highstreet. 

Walking the short distance to the Three Broomsticks. Like everywhere in Hogsmeade, it was filled with Hogwarts students. They found a table near the back. As Madam Park, brought them over two Butterbeers. Kim handed over the money, before Trini could. “For all the coffees” Kim said before Trini could complain. She nodded, before taking a sip. “So are you ready for the second task?” Kim choked on her Butterbeer. “You don’t pull any punches” Trini shrugged. “So you're not then” Kim shrugged. 

“I haven’t worked out my egg yet no” Trini took another sip of her butterbeer. “Any ideas?” Kim asked hopefully. Trini shook her head. “Sorry” Kim smiled. “Worth a try” Trini laughed. “Have you bought your dress yet?” Kim asked. Trini blushed. “My mum sent me one this morning” “And you don’t like it?” Kim asked. Trini shrugged, “Dresses really aren’t my thing” Kim nodded. “I bet you look beautiful in anything” 

Trini blushed harder, if that was possible. She took another sip of her drink, to try and hide the blush. Kim smiled, taking small pleasure in making Trini blush. She wasn’t lying, she knew Trini would look beautiful in anything. “What about you?” Trini asked. Kim nodded, “I ordered mine from Madam Malkin’s” Trini was about to ask, what it looked like. When the door to the Three Broomsticks burst opened. Zack raced in closely followed by Jason. Both had their wands out, “JASON!” KIm shouted “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Jason ignored her firing a spell at Zack. Who dodged, before firing one back. Madam Park was over in a flash, pointing her wand at both boys. “OUT!” she bellowed. 

 

The door slammed shut after them. Trini and Kim looked at each other in shock. “That’s what happens when I leave him alone” Kim said Trini nodded. “I know what you mean” as they finished their drinks. They found the boys outside, Madam Park smiled warmly at them as she headed back into the pub. Kim looked at Jason “What the hell is going on?” she demanded as they headed up the highstreet. She could hear Trini behind, no doubt giving Zack the same lecture.

“He started it” Jason muttered “What are you 12?” Kim snapped. “He really did Kim” Billy had joined them. “What happened Billy?” Billy took a deep breath. “Zack was boasting about Gryffindor’s win in last years quidditch match. Jason told him to shut up.” Kim held her hand up. She didn’t need Billy to explain what happened next. Having experienced it first hand. “Why do you let Zack wind you up?” she asked. As they walked through the entrance hall, heading for dinner.

“Why were you hanging out with Zack’s best friend?” Jason asked as they sat down. “Her name is Trini Jase, and don’t change the subject” KIm snapped. “I was actually coming to find you, that's why I asked” Jason explained. “Why?” Kim asked slightly calmer. “A package arrived earlier, I left it on your bed” Jason replied. Kim’s eyes lit up. “You wait till now to tell me?” she asked. Getting to her feet. “Where are you going?” Jason asked Kim didn’t reply just sprinted from the great hall.

 

Professor Mitchell, kept Kim back after Potions the day before the ball. “Your joking right Professor?” Professor Mitchell gave her one of his signature looks. “Not kidding got it” He nodded “Make sure you look your best, don’t forget your not only representing Slytherin but Hogwarts as well” Kim nodded. Like she could forget that, in a hurry. 

 

The whole school was buzzing, about the yule ball. Classes finished early, so the teachers could prepare the great hall. Kim checked her outfit one more time in the mirror. She left her dormitory, to find Jason waiting for her. He looked slightly shocked at what she was wearing. But quickly recovered, “You look great” he said offering her his arm. Kim smiled “thanks, you don't look so bad yourself” Jason nodded.

The entrance hall was crowded with students, looking for partners from other houses. “Will you be ok?” Jason asked Kim nodded. He walked away, leaving Kim alone. She could see Billy in the distance, he smiled and waved. Before being drawn back to his own date. Professor Chen, had started ushering students into the hall. “No date Kimmy? Amanda taunted as she passed. Kim ignored her. 

Jason came into view, Kim’s mouth fell open slightly. Jason was arm and arm with Amelia. Who smiled at Kim, “Congratulations on your performance in the first task” she said with a smile. “Thank you” Kim replied. Billy appeared at Jason’s shoulder. “She’s beautiful” Kim thought he was talking about Amelia. But he was looking over Kim's shoulder. Kim turned to see who he was looking at. 

Trini except it didn't look like Trini. She wore a bottle green full length gown. With a high split, and was smiling nervously. Kim moved forward, she held her hand out.Trini took it gratefully, it was like everyone else melted away. Kim's mouth was dry. She swallowed quickly, “You look amazing” she managed to get out. Trini shrugged. “I like your bow tie” she said twirling it playfully. Kim laughed. Professor Chen cleared her throat. “Champions over here please” she barked. Kim lead Trini off. 

Leaving both Billy and Jason with their mouths wide open. “Boys” Amelia muttered. As she made to follow Kim, pulling Jason with her. The great hall doors were opened, to raucous applause. As the champions made their entrance. Walking out into the middle of the ice dance floor. Tiny Professor Tate, tapped his wand. As the orchestra raised their instruments, Kim suddenly felt more nervous than when she became champion.

Trini grasped her left hand, placing it on her waist. Before taking her right, the music began. A soft waltz, it appeared Trini knew just how to dance. As she guided Kim around the floor. She followed Trini’s lead. “I didn’t know you could dance” Kim said as she twirled Trini. Trini smiled as they moved again. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me Kim” Somehow this made Kim, want to find out more.

More couples joined the dance floor, she tightened her grip slightly on Trini’s waist. Trini didn’t seem to mind. After the formal dances, the Weird Sisters took the stage. At that point the atmosphere changed into more of party. This sort of dancing Kim could do. “I take it you don’t need any help?” Trini asked as they danced. “Are you saying I can’t dance?” Kim asked. Trini paused and looked her up and down. “Of course not” she was smirking. Kim took her hand, and spun her. Bringing her close, as the music got louder. 

Trini didn’t move away, as Kim placed her hands on her hips. Trini looped her arms around her neck. This felt a lot more intimate, than before. Kim smiled “Still think I can’t dance?” Trini didn’t reply, just shrugged. “I’m going to get a drink” she said quickly. Stepping away, leaving Kim in the middle of the dance floor. Kim watched her go, slightly confused. She followed her, only to have her way barred by Zack. “What did you do!” he demanded. Kim scoffed “I didn’t do anything!” she snapped. 

“I knew you would upset her” he replied scowling at her. “We were dancing” she explained “You must be terrible, to upset her that badly” Kim narrowed her eyes. “Out of the way Zack” she said calmly. Pushing past him, heading towards Trini who had disappeared into the entrance hall. Before Kim could catch up with her. “Hey” she said reaching for Trini’s arm. Trini stopped, “What happened? Is my dancing that bad?” she could see a small smile forming on Trini’s face. “Just got a bit hot” Kim smiled. “Tell me about it” her voice dropping a few octaves. 

 

“So care to dance?” Kim extended her hand. Trini looked skeptical, “You can lead?” Trini shook her head, but took Kim’s hand. As they walked back into the ball. The music had slowed, leaving only couples on the dance floor. Kim stopped somewhere in the middle, placing her hands on Trini’s hips. Trini looped hers around Kim’s neck. This felt natural, not awkward. The tension from early was still there. Bubbling quietly under the surface. 

They were one of the last students to leave the ball. Being ushered out by Professor Chen. Trini had taken her heels off, Kim’s bow tie was undone. “Let me walk you to your dorm” She offered Trini her arm. Trini took it “Why thank you” she said cheerfully. They walked mostly in silence, until they reached the Fat Lady on the 7th floor. They stood facing each other, “Thanks for a lovely evening” Kim shook her head. “I sound like my mother” Trini laughed. She stepped forward, and kissed Kim’s cheek. Before slipping into Gryffindor tower, before Kim could reply. Kim stood there stunned. Before the fat lady rounded on her. “Don’t just stand there” 

Kim didn’t need to be told twice, as she made her way back to the Slytherin common room. It took her longer than normal, as she wasn’t eager for the night to end. She eventually made it to the common room. To find Jason waiting for her, much like her dad always did. “Where have you been?” he demanded. “Good to see you to” Kim replied. “Don’t avoid my question” Jason said. Kim shrugged “I was saying goodnight to Trini” Jason nodded suddenly smiling. “I had you going!” he sang happily. 

Kim laughed “Good night Jase” she said patting his shoulder as she passed him. “Have you worked out you egg yet?” he asked. Kim paused. “Why?” she asked turning back to face him. “Maybe you should take a bath” Jason said with a coy shrug. “I don’t need a lesson in hygiene from you” Kim replied with a laugh. “Trust me, take a bath bring your egg” he winked. Before he headed for his dorm. Leaving Kim alone, in the common room.

Ok now she was really confused. She walked up to her dorm, easing the door shut behind her. She glanced at her trunk, could Jason be right. Or was he just trying to wind her up?


End file.
